For My Beloved
by Kagamine 02 Story
Summary: Jika saudara saling mencintai, apakah yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menjaga hubungan mereka?


Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Gaje, typo, OOT, alur kecepetan

.

.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Jika saudara saling mencintai, apakah yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menjaga hubungan mereka?

* * *

-+=Rin PoV-+=

* * *

"Cinta, ya?" Aku selalu memikirkan kata itu.

.

Apa sebenarnya arti cinta? Apakah mencintai saudara sendiri itu salah? Kalau benar, apa alasannya? Hanya karena sedarah? Itu merupakan hal konyol

"Ah, ini membuatku bingung!"

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung?"

Aku baru menyadari bahwa saudaraku ada di sini.

"Hei, apa enaknya duduk di rerumputan? Apalagi ini di tengah hutan, kau tidak takut kena marah, Rin?" Tanyanya

.

Yah, begitulah orang tuaku. Aku tau di tengah hutan terdapat jurang yang dalam, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu! Apa mereka pikir aku anak yang akan melompat ke jurang?

"Tidak, untuk apa aku memikirkan ocehan orang tua? Yang lebih penting kapan kau di sini?" Jawabku dengan kasar.

"Kau kejam, Rin. Aku mencarimu setengah mati, tau! Aku baru saja sampai. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ini tentang kita. Kau tau kalau saudara tidak boleh menjalin hubungan bukan?" Len mengangguk.

"Lantas kenapa kita menjalin hubungan?" Tanyaku

"Kau bingung hanya karena itu?" Tanya Len dengan santainya.

"Tentu saja aku bingung!" Jawabku dengan tegas

"Lalu, kau ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini?" Tanyanya dengan serius.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku mencintaimu, tapi bagaimana jika kelak hidup kita kacau? Aku tidak ingin seperti itu." Jawabku dengan lesu

"Rin, aku akan menjagamu! Aku yakin kelak hidup kita bahagia!"

.

Aku percaya perkataan Len, tapi aku juga tidak ingin jika dia yang terluka! Sebenarnya aku mempunyai ide, tapi ide ini sangat gila! Aku harus menanyakan kepada Len!

.

"Len, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanyaku dengan serius.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi lebih baik di rumah saja. Ini sudah hampir malam. Kita harus pulang." Perintahnya

"Aku mohon sebentar saja!"

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Rin?"

"Apa kau ingin hidup kita bahagia?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin Rin! Memang kau punya rencana apa?"

.

Aku meneteskan air mataku, tapi aku ingin mengetahui jawaban Len.

"Apa kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi?" Tanyaku

.

* * *

-+=Len PoV-+=

* * *

.

"Apa kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi?"

.

Kulihat Rin menangis menanyakan hal itu, apa sebenarnya ini? Kuhapus air matanya.

Kemudian aku menjawab,"Ya, aku percaya dengan hal itu. Tapi sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, Rin?"

"Jika kita terlahir kembali sebagai teman, lalu menjadi sepasang kekasih apakah kau bahagia?" Tanya Rin

.

Aku semakin bingung dengan Rin, pertanyannya semakin menjadi- jadi. Tapi ini harus kujawab serius. Jika tidak, Rin pasti akan bertambah sedih.

"Tentu saja, itu sangat menyenangkan. Jika pertanyaanmu itu benar - benar terjadi, aku akan sangat bahagia. Alangkah indahnya menjalin hubungan seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau pergi dari dunia ini bersamaku?" Tanya Rin dengan suara yang parau,

.

Aku sangat kaget dengan pertanyaannya. Apakah Rin sebegitu takutnya jika menjalin hubungan ini?

"Rin, daripada berbuat begitu, lebih baik kita akhiri saja."

"Len, aku jauh lebih baik mati daripada kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Aku mulai berpikir, memang jika kami mati, kami terbebas dari hubungan terlarang, tapi belum pasti kami akan bereinkarnasi seperti yang Rin katakan!

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan Rin?"

"Aku ingin kita jatuh ke jurang yang ada di hutan ini." Jawab Rin

"Baiklah, jika itu membuatmu tersenyum lagi Rin. Ayo!" Jawabku sambil menggandeng tangannya. Aku juga tidak ingin kami berdua terpisah hanya karena kami saudara.

.

Setelah sampai di dekat jurang, aku bertanya pada Rin.

"Rin, apa kau benar - benar yakin akan hal ini?" Tanyaku sangat serius, aku tidak ingin Rin menyesal karena hal ini.

"Tentu saja, Len! Aku bahagia asalkan di sisimu!" Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu Rin!" Lalu aku mencium Rin, sebagai ciuman terakhir. Setelah itu aku melepaskannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Rin! Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya!"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Len! Aku juga sangat mencintaimu! Aku harap kita menjadi pasangan yang abadi!"

Setelah itu kami berdua jatuh ke jurang. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya Rin. Semoga kami berdua bisa bersama!

.

* * *

.

.

Bertahun - tahun telah berlalu setelah kejadian tersebut. Di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, terdapat dua wanita yang sedang bercakap - cakap

"Lenka, aku ingin kenalkan anakku! Siapa tau mereka bisa berjodoh!" Usul Lily

"Ada - ada saja kau, Lily. Lagipula mereka masih kecil!"Bantah Lenka

"Lenka kejam! Yang penting kan ada rasa cinta!"

"Yah, terserah kau saja. Asalkan mereka saling mencintai, aku tidak masalah."

"Baiklah, kita sepakat! Kalau begitu tolong panggilkan Len, ya!" Pinta Lily sambil memasang puppy eyes.

"Baik, baik. Aku panggilkan sekarang!" Lenka pun segera memanggil Len.

"Len, kaa-san ingin kamu berteman dengan gadis itu." Lenka menunjuk Rin yang duduk di sebelah Lily.

Len langsung berlari ke arah Rin, "Kamu yang waktu itu jatuh dari sepeda, kan? Kakimu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Len dengan lembut.

"Iya! Terima kasih telah menolongku waktu itu." Jawab Rin sedikit tersipu

Lenka bertanya, "Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Rin dan Len mengangguk.

.

"Len, kamu mau jadi menantu baa-san?" Tanya Lily dengan cengiran yang khas

"Tentu baa-san, kami berdua sudah saling suka sejak lama! Kami pergi dulu ya! Jaa, kaa-san, baa-san!" Len langsung menarik tangan Rin dan membawa pergi.

Lily dan Lenka cengo di tempat.

"Lenka, padahal aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa anak kecil seperti Len sudah tau arti menantu?" Tangis Lily sambil memeluk Lenka

"Hentikan! Itu membuatku jijik, lagipula kau kan yang mengusulkan ide aneh itu?" Tanya Lenka sambil melepaskan pelukan Lily

"Yah, asalkan mereka bahagia!" Jawab Lily sambil tertawa

"Lagipula kurasa Rin dan Len cocok, biarlah mereka saling menyukai sampai waktu memisahkan." Jawab Lenka sambil tersenyum

"Yah, kau benar. Semoga hubungan mereka abadi untuk selamanya." Lily ikut tersenyum

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Author Note

Maaf, kalo jelek ya ^ w ^.


End file.
